Transcendent Mage Physiology
The ability to become a magic user of godly power. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Magical Entity Physiology. Also Called *Arcane Deity/God Physiology *Daimahou/Daimajin/Daimajou/Majin *Mage/Magic/Mystic Deity/God Physiology *Sorcerer Supreme (Marvel Comics) *Grand Caster (Fate Series) *Sorcerer Deity/God Physiology *Superior Mage/Sorcerer/Sorceress/Wizard *Transcendent Magi/Mystic/Warlock/Witch *Transcendent Magic Entity *Ultimate Mage/Wizard/Witch *Wizard Deity/God Physiology *Wizard Saint (Fairy Tail) Capabilities The user of this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Mage: a practitioner of magic who has ascended to a godly state. Users have nearly limitless magical power and can almost effortlessly gain access to power hardly touched by any other mystic. Applications *Almighty Magic - Wield magic that is undefeated. **Meta Magic - Be free from all the limitations of magic. *Magically Enhanced Physiology - Be physically empowered by magical energies. **Supernatural/Absolute Condition *Omni-Magic - Wield all forms of magic. **Adaptive Magic - Use a special type of adaptive magic. **Elemental Magic - Master all the elements. **Logic Manipulation - Break the laws of nature and common sense. **Magic Aura - Surround oneself in any type of magical energy. **Magic Combat - Infuse magic with physical attacks. **Magic Empowerment - Gain strength from magical forces. **Magic Immunity - Be immune to the magic powers of others. **Magic Negation - Negate the magical abilities of other with ease. **Mana Manipulation - Control sentient mystical energies that are present throughout the universe. **Meta Summoning - Summon virtually anything. **Meta Teleportation - Teleport oneself to any time and location. **Spell Casting - Cast as many spells as one wishes. *Selective Invincibility Variations *Mana Manipulation - Some mages can control sentient mystical energies that are present throughout the universe. *Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology *Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology *Transcendent Superhuman Mage Physiology Associations *Homo Magi Physiology *Mage Lord Physiology *Magic Lordship *Magic Embodiment *Magical Entity Physiology *Primordial Mage Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Limitations * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *The immense power may cause harm to the user. Known Users See Also: The Archmage. Gallery Gaia&Eljared.jpg|Eljared (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) is possibly the most powerful mage on Gaia, being at least as powerful as a true God. WhiteWillow.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is her dimension's most powerful witch, wielding enough raw power to destroy the Earth. Portrait_-_Metamorphy_2nd_Form.png|As Metamorphy, Aisha (Elsword) is the most powerful magical girl in existence. Crocker Supreme Magical Ruler.jpg|After capturing Wanda, Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents!) harnessed her magical powers to transform the entire world into his own kingdom and command it as its supreme magical ruler. Timmy Abracatastrophe.jpg|Thanks to the magical gifts that he received from his Fairy-versary, Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe!) became as powerful as Crocker was when he had both Cosmo's and Wanda's magic, and became immune to his powers. August image.png|August (Fairy Tail) is known as the King of All Magic, and possesses mastery over all forms of magic that exist both old and new and near and far. Jose Porla (Fairy Tail) aura.gif|Jose Porla (Fairy Tail) EnhancedArchmage.png|By uniting the Phoenix Gate, Grimorum Archanorum, and Eye of Odin, the Archmage (Gargoyles) became a nigh-invincible sorcerer. Tapestry.jpg|Tapestry (Image Comics) Is an all-powerful sorceress with the ability to manipulate personal and existential realities at will. DDnYnD v06 319.jpg|Ryner Lute (Legend of Legendary Heroes) Ganondorf.png|When Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) obtained the Triforce of Power, his mystical abilities were augmented to god-like proportions, making his magical power unrivaled by any mortal. Aladdin_Final_Arc.png|Being a Magi, Aladdin (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) was born with a limitless supply of magoi, granting him tremendous potential in magic. Judar_3rd_Eye.png|Being a Magi who has fallen into depravity, Judar (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) was blessed by both the White Rukh and the Black Rukh, with near-infinite prowess in magic, which according to Ugo makes him more dangerous compared to a normal Magi. Lei Magnus.jpg|Lei Magnus (Slayers) Dark_Queen_Model.png|After acquiring the Scabbard of Excalibur, Merlina the Wizard (Sonic the Hedgehog) became the Dark Queen, gaining the power to control the forces of the underworld and alter the kingdom of Camelot to become eternal. Mysterio_Arcane_God.jpg|After acquiring the Tablet of Order and Chaos, Mysterio (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) became an arcane god with power over all reality. S1E11 Glossaryck 2.jpg|Glossaryck (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) is the most powerful and knowing magical being of the multiverse, and the one who created the Magic High Commission. Magic High Commission.png|The Magic High Commission (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) are a group of extremely powerful magical beings that, alongside Glossaryck, oversee all the magic activity in the multiverse. Rangda H.png|Rangda (Valkyrie Crusade) is a all powerful witch. Triple Goddess.jpg|The Triple Goddess (Wicca Mythology) is the queen of all witches. WuyaColles.jpg|Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) is the most powerful witch in the series, her magical powers dwarfing even Chase Young's and Hannibal Roy Bean's powers combined. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mystic Powers Category:Common Powers